Guardian Angel Club
by Scarletfire13
Summary: Promises are made to save not to destroy. That's what the Black Order was originally created for yet, so many have lost because of them. families ripped apart, kids treated as experiments, and lives lost due to their failures. Five children with Innocence have rejected the Black Order and joined an organization who has one goal: Destroy the Black Order at all costs.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any D Gray Man stuff, Allen will vouch for me so no sueing me! i only own my OCs some storyline and random junk that wasn't i created by Katsura Hoshino! Enjoy!  
**

**Guardian Angel Club Chapter 1: Haters of the Order**

Promises don't mean a thing if you can never keep. People also are worthless; I've yet to find the one human being who accepts me for what I am. Therefore, all humans should die.

My name is Rose Cannon. I'm a regular 14 year old with regular problems. My hair us extremely long, kind of wavy, and is dark brown. I'm pretty pale with lots of freckles and very dark eyes. Tyki, an amazing man whom I admire, says my eyes are so dark you can barely tell that they're brown.

Though not many people see me like that. They see me as a threat to their lives. There were only two people in the world that accepted but; they're both gone know. One is dead and the other one is a traitor. That unforgivable low-life now works as an exorcist for the accursed Black Order.

I'm a member of the glorious Guardian Angels for St. Vampera's Academy for the Gifted. Guardian Angels (GA for short) have three purposes, first one being to hunt and kill akuma or modify them. The second is to find Innocence and send it to our master. The third duty, also my favorite, is to do everything in our power to destroy the Black Order.

* * *

"Die stupid Akuma!" I yelled slamming my tail into the death bringer. "Pitiful soul, may rest in peace forever more."

"How many is that?" My partner and best friend Tiffany asked.

"Um...28? Hey, weren't you keeping track, too?" I interrogated.

"Why should I?" she whined, "You're the Heart of the Hosts! So-"

"Don't you start this crap! You are also a Host! _As _the Heart of the Hosts I command you to pick up your weight! Besides I suck at math!" I snapped at her my tail flailing about. By the way my Innocence is a set of demonic wings (call me Demon Rose and I will personally murder you myself) and tail ending in an arrow shape. That is why regular hate people me. Only Accommodators would understand… Or try to kill me.

Tiffany rolled her eyes at my anger and started to wrap her whip up. She took her platinum blonde hair out of its ponytail and let it fall to her shoulders.

"So, when did Master say we're getting a new member?" she asked, once again she hadn't been listening during the last update.

"In two weeks. We'll meet her at the station in Waterford." I answered.

"Cool, we should probably go and find the boys." Tiffany said.

"Five bucks we beat them."

"I'm not putting my money there. How bout the boys have to pay for dinner?"

"Deal. Dorothy! Come here!" I said singsong. Dorothy flew towards me holding the Innocence we found in her mouth. "Alright. Contact Chike's golem." She dropped the Innocence into a pouch I was holding out for her and opened her mouth half way. A few seconds later Chike's voice came out of Dorothy's lips as though she was talking.

"Hey Rosie-posy! What's up?" His smooth voice asked causing me to blush.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped at him.

"You're too cute Rosie." He shot back causing turning my face into a cherry.

"Where the hell are you?" My tone got him to be serious since everyone is scared of me. Tiffany cracked her whip for effect.

"Colby and I are waiting at a pub in town. We got 25 akuma." He said proudly. I imagined that cute proud look he gets whenever he beats us… but I'm about to destroy it.

"Oh, really? Well, we got twenty-" I paused for dramatic effect. "Eight. 28 akuma destroyed by us."

"Damn it! What do we have to do?"

"Oh nothing really, you just have t buy dinner, our train tickets, _and _our cleaning duties for a week." I heard some bad words in the background, probably Colby.

"Colby is cursing you to the grave right now."

"Well tell him we love him too. Stay where you are, we're on are way."

"K, see ya."

* * *

**Switching to Allen's POV**

"Komui, why do all of you robots try to kill me?" I asked my left arm aching from Komlin IV.

"Sorry, Allen, my baby didn't mean to hurt any of you." Komui spread his apology to everyone on the room Lavi, Krory, and his sister, Lenalee.

"Ne-san, you have to stop making robots like this. People _**keep **_getting injured."

"I know, I know, but-" Komui started to whine before she interrupted him.

"No buts! Got to your desk and think about what you did!" with that Lenalee kicked him away. "I'm so sorry about my brother, guys."

"Its fine Lenalee, we should be used to it by now." Lavi reassured.

"But Krory just got here! We probably have scarred him!" she snapped back.

"Lenalee, Kro-chan is fine." He pointed to the pale man who was curled up in fetal position right now, balling his eyes out. This got her even sadder.

"Lenalee, he just came from surgery for is Innocence. We should be concerned if he wasn't like this. _**Very **_concerned." I said speaking from experience.

"I know, thanks for making me feel better, guys." She forced a smile on her face as Reever approached the group.

"Hey, Lenalee, Mandy just got back from all her missions in North America. Wanna see her?" Reever asked.

"Of course I want to see her! She's been gone for two years!" Lenalee screamed radiating happiness. "I wonder if she changed at all."

"I don't think so. She went to the cafeteria."

"Great!" Lenalee grabbed Lavi and I and called back, "Take care of the new exorcist, Krory, please!"

"Whoa! Lenalee, what's the rush?" Lavi asked.

"Mandy-kun is back! She's one if our strongest exorcist and also she was like a sister to me before my brother came for me." She replied happily. We walked warily into the cafeteria.

"Hey, Lenalee! Who's the newbies?" A golden blonde with gray eyes ran over to us. She was dressed in a silver plaid button down shirt with an exorcist riding jacket. Her jeans had several holes and she tucked them into old rain boots. The most noticeable thing about her outfit was the huge shotgun slung from a strap on her back. She seemed to be in her late 20s. Mandy, I assumed, walked over while placing a western hat on top of her braids. Honestly, she looked like a cowgirl.

Lenalee rolled her eyes at the cowgirl. "Welcome home! The redhead is Lavi, the white haired boy is Allen, and the poor man is Krory. How was America?"

"Great! I got to see my old home and some old friends. You should've seen their expression when they saw my gun! It was hilarious!" Mandy started cracking up.

"I bet it was. Have you turned in your report yet?" Lenalee laughed.

"…Um… Maybe?" Mandy wrapped her arm around Lenalee "Hey, is Yu back?"

"I hope not. Bakanda is still gone." I replied happily.

"Pooh, I wanted to mess with him. Oh, well. Then Komui will do, but he just doesn't give them the same reactions as Yu does."

"He normally tries cutting your head off." Lenalee reminded her.

"I know! It gives me an excuse to shoot him!" Mandy smiled mischievously.

"I love when he does that! It so funny!" Lavi decided to chime in. I had a bad feeling about these two becoming friends.

"Has there been any news on Colby?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Nope, its like he vanished from the world." Lenalee responded sadly.

Krory started moaning again reminding us of his condition.

"Parasitic type?" Mandy asked. We nodded. "Komui?" More nods. "We should probably take him to his room or something." She said wisely.

"Come on Allen come and help me carry him." Lavi commanded.

"Ok."

* * *

**Back to Rose P.O.V**

I smiled at the two boys waiting at the bar. One of them noticed me. He raised his dark hand and waved towards.

"Rose! How was your trip? I imagine just as lovely as ours." Chike laughed smiling at me the entire time. It was pretty obvious that he liked me even though he's like 17. But good news for him was I like him back like that. Chike is a handsome man from some African country (we don't know where, just that some guy found him half dead after a swarm akuma destroyed his village) with enticing golden eyes. He is well built and way taller than me, like everyone else. Chike kept his hair very short and formal. His Guardian Angel uniform is black jacket trimmed crimson with angel wings encircled by a halo on his left breast pocket. All of the Guardian Angel emblems are located there. He normally where's black cameo clothes underneath it.

The black haired boy with a red streak in his sitting next to Chike is Colby. Most people looking at him would think he's gothic or emo but he's the most cheerful out of us, always smiling and always pranking. I've known Colby sine we were little kids. You could say he's like a brother to me since he did replace the older sibling role in my life. He gave me his stupid smirk he always wears and said, "Alright love birds sit down and lets talk through this paying and cleaning business Rose has forced upon us."

"Pfft! We did our job better than you!" I argued.

"How so?" Colby asked. "How many level twos did you destroy, exactly?"

"Uh, well… like one?" I blushed knowing where this was going.

"Really? We got" he paused to mock me, "three." I simply glared at him. Colby continued knowing he had won. "I think we should split the price and work since level twos are worth double. That ties us." Colby had this planned out from the start! That idiot conman!

"Fine with me." Gasps filled our small group after I said that.

"Rose admitted defeat!" Tiffany said mock disbelief clouding he voice.

"I know you guys-" I started

"That's unheard of!" Chike cut in.

"Are actually relieved." I tried again.

"I'm proud of you, Rose!" Colby said putting an arm around me.

"I give up!" I put head on the table and attempted to ignore their jabs at me. They kept trying to get a reaction from me but I just sat there doing nothing. Eventually they stopped so we could have a normal conversation where I decided to awaken myself.

"So, where do we have to go to next?" I asked still having my head down on the table. I was still kinda ticked off at them.

"We need to head over to Waterford to pick up the greenhorn." Chike said. I heard pull something out, probably our missions log. "The next mission says go to Waterford and pick up Yumiko Mitsuki. Take a week and train her. On your way back to school, stop at Rose's village and get the Innocence there. Don't forget to pay invoice and send me more money!"

"Isn't she Master's personal apprentice?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah. So she's probably been dramatized." Colby pointed. We all shuddered at thought at what we have had to do for Master.

"We should probably turn in for tonight. Tomorrow we'll be catching the first train towards Ireland." I said finally lifting my head from its previous position.

"She's alive!" Tiffany whisper shouted. I gave her my best demon glare and it was very effective.

"Bed. Now. Or you will die." I followed with my signature smile. The smile resembled the way an adorable little girl would smile except it radiates evil. Yeah, I'm pretty messed up.

* * *

**~ The Next Day ~**

The sun glittered in through the window warming my face. Birds outside chirped peacefully to show the world it's to get up. Squirrels outside were busying themselves finding nuts for winter. Whilst I was stuck on a train listening to a couple arguing over shit that no one really cares about. How'd I get stuck here, that I'd also like to know the answer to.

We normally get a very high-class private room to spend our train times in but not this time. I guess that's what we get for being late for our train (again) because of some stupid akuma (AGAIN). Oh well, at least we get to add that to our scores. The headmaster at our school will reward us for how many akuma we kill so we never ever don't kill akuma.

* * *

**~ That Guy That Somehow Sees Everything (3rd person) POV~**

**~ To the Black Order! ~**

Komui sat at his desk waiting for the three exorcists to come for the newest mission. Two would probably be extremely pissed with his companions while the other will be happy her target is back. This should be a fun briefing.

Allen Walker and Lavi walked in with Mandy Vampera who was cleaning her shotgun while walking, again.

"You have to keep it clean our when I shoot it might explode. Now you wouldn't want that. I've already done it several times when I was learning how to use this little bugger." Mandy said her Southern accent being very noticeable. Allen and Lavi laughed at that. He a little Mandy aiming her gun at a target then it exploding in her face. She rolled her eyes. Mandy was used to that reaction.

Kanda took this moment to enter but froze in the doorway in terror.

"You're back!" he shouted. Many turned around and smiled holding her gun up for him to take a gander at.

"Just cleaned her, Yuu. Are ya' ready for target practice?" Mandy spoke sweetly.

"Don't call me that, you baka redneck!" Kanda shot back angrily pulling Mugen out of its sheath.

"Alright you two bicker on your way to your mission." Komui stood up his serious side showing, "Time for mission briefing!" Back to child Komui, "You _four_ will be going to a town in Ireland to retrieve some Innocence and a possible Accommodator. Now this town is known by the locals as Demon Village because-"

"Don't tell me it's Granny Cannon's and Rose's village!" Mandy interrupted. "Rose is NOT a demon! Damnit! Why does everyone think that! How can you talk about a dead girl like that! I'm going to kill those villagers!

"Mandy, this is about a girl named Minnie Cannon who was adopted by your grandmother. The only thing that has been confirmed the same about the two is that she has brown hair and eyes and that demonic part is only a rumor. No one has enough evidence to prove that. Besides, she is currently a student at your father's school." Komui continued.

"Your job is to find the Innocence there, take care of the akuma, and if there is an Accommodator bring them back here. For further details read the files you've been given that someone worked very hard on!" he puffed out his chest, crossed his arms then pouted.

"Not you!" Everyone from the Science Department shouted.

"Anyways, be gone!"

* * *

**Yays! I finally finished the first chapter! Now on to the next one challenge! Btw, what do you think of my OCs? If you thought they're kinda weird you ain't seen nothing yet! This only the begining of the weirdness!**

**Please leave reviews and don't be bullies and you'll get… um… POTATOES! XD Shalom out!  
**


End file.
